


scars fade (regret lingers)

by girlsarewolves



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: You're not sorry. You won't apologize for surviving. A girl's gotta eat; more importantly, a girl's gotta make it to her next meal. So you're not sorry.You just can't bring yourself to touch that scar.





	scars fade (regret lingers)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply due to anxiety, lack of energy, pressed for time, or a combination of all of the above. (I do try to reply, but can't promise anything!) [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> Also, if you don’t want a reply, for any reason whatsoever, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!

* * *

There's a scar on his back that you never ask about, never touch. You've traced the history of his battles fought etched into his skin; but that particular one you witnessed.  
  
It's pale and jagged, long and wide; it tells you of infection, of inflammation, of months of healing somewhere far away. It tells you how close he came to never fighting again.  
  
You thought you'd never see him again.  
  
And you're not sorry. You told him not to expect an apology; he didn't. Apologies don't suit you, and you don't think you've ever been able to convincingly lie to him anyway. Tricking him isn't the same as lying, and you both come from worlds where the difference can mean everything.  
  
You have a suspicion it's something he appreciates about you.  
  
It's one of the things you like about him.  
  
But you're not sorry. You won't apologize for surviving. A girl's gotta eat; more importantly, a girl's gotta make it to her next meal. So you're not sorry.  
  
You just can't bring yourself to touch that scar.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had completely forgotten I wrote this. Stumbled on it when I found the old Man of Steel little fics I'd written and decided to post it to. I'm not the biggest fan of Nolanverse, but I did enjoy the BatCat dynamic and really enjoyed Hathaway's performance as Selina. Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
